Submission
by XxAngry-Evil-PoptartsxX
Summary: She thought that her own free will would be enough. She was wrong. Rated M for sex, violence and swearing.


**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters.**

Her eyes were sharp like the kunai in her hand as he pressed his fingers to her cheek. Hard jade flickering to his own honey orbs as his fingers roamed over the skin. She detested him with everything in her being; but she could not stop his slow perusal of her face. She was tightly bound by his will; complacent and relaxed as the fury shone brightly through her eyes.

She was forced to feel his cold hand memorize the contours of her cheek; moving away to press a finger to her plump lips. _If only I could bite him_. Her thoughts murmured softly; infuriating her more when her body seemed to lean closer to the touch.

Disgust coiled within her belly when his thumb pushed its way into her mouth. "You were always so susceptible to this jutsu," his voice grating on her nerves as his honey eyes seemed to shine with amusement. "Almost as if you were destined to be controlled," he added and watched as Sakura narrowed her eyes at his jab. _There was no way in hell she would submit to him._ "Come now, did you really think that I would not come back to recollect you?" she wanted to scream at him and to punch him into the nearest tree. She wanted to break him into tiny fragments and then grind them until there was nothing left.

"Your eyes tell me you have much to say, let's hear it," he removed his finger from her mouth and she felt her anger ease out of her like an explosion.

"I detest you. There is no way in _hell _that I would submit to the likes of you," the syllables sounded like heaven to her ears. "You may have me under control now, but once I'm free there will be nothing left for you to fix. I will _destroy _you," his eyes flickered with an emotion she could not understand; too quick to catch as the man's lips broke into a feral grin at her bout of defiance.

"That's where you're wrong, little girl. You're already _mine_," his fingers moved suddenly and Sakura gasped as her hands brought the kunai to her throat. The cold metal pressed gently to the skin and Sakura swallowed the fear that sparked within her brain. "I could kill you right now, easily slice through that pretty little neck and watch you choke in your own blood," he announced to her, his voice still retaining his amusement as Sakura threw another angry look at him. "You may think you can escape me, but what you don't realize is, that I've already won this little game," his soft tenor dropped low, bringing chills down her spine as his gaze turned away from her. "No one will come for you here, and even if they were to come, it'd already be much too late."

Sakura audibly swallowed in response to his words; watching his gaze shift back to her own. _Shit_. She screamed into her mind as the kunai at her neck pressed harder into her neck; staining to the dark metal with red. "You will be a puppet like no other," he spoke, almost in reverence as he brought his hand to her cheek once more. "You will perform for me as you did for my grandmother," his other hand twitched and the kunai at her neck eased away from it. Relief swelled within her, but her gaze did not reflect it. _I will not show my fear._

"Except, you will do better than you had then," he pressed closer to her and Sakura felt her heart still within her chest in anxiety. Her stomach undulating in ways that made her wish to flee from the man before her. _Get away, please. _"You'll be the perfect end to these treacherous desires," his eyes caught her own and Sakura could not stop her fear from shinning like the beacon it was. His words made her heart beat much too fast. "You will not get away from me, when you're so deliciously susceptible," his breath blew over her face and she couldn't stop the whimper that left her lips when his face drew too close.

"Are you so afraid, that you can't even summon that rage you were embracing earlier?" his lips were much too close to her own and she didn't know what she could possibly say to make it stop. She was a prisoner to her own body; her mind not strong enough to break through the chains that made her helpless to the man before her. She wanted to push him away and run away from him. She wanted the warmth of the anger she had earlier, but only fear seemed to permeate from her.

"G-get away from me, damn it!" her voice held no power, the fear making her voice shake as his lips curved into a grin. His lips pressed against her ear, and his hand traveled to the back of her head to curve into her hair. His painted nails scratched onto her scalp softly and a small groan tumbled from her lips at the sensation. Her body was useless to her; all she had was her mouth and that only seemed to damn her further. _I never thought I would ever be this helpless again_. His lips were soft and warm as they opened to form words she didn't want to listen to. A bittersweet reminder of how easily he could force her to submit without a conscious thought.

"Your fear smells delicious, Sakura-_chan_," she gasped when his lips kissed the hollow of her ear and sunk his teeth onto the skin. She couldn't stop the small grimace that came when his lips traveled down to her neck and sucked at the cut he caused. His tongue was warm, lapping at her blood and she felt her cheeks begin to burn in both humiliation and arousal. _She shouldn't be feeling this way, _she thought as the hand in her hair yanked her head back to expose her throat to his eyes.

"H-hey! Stop that!" she felt her words slip out as he leaned his face down to her neck to suck and bite into it. It was never hard enough to break the skin, but Sakura knew that he planned to leave marks. "Bastard, cut it out!" _If only I could somehow gather some of my chakra to set myself free_. His fingers flickered and Sakura's hands slashed the kunai down the front of her top; cutting through her bra in one powerful movement as Sasori's lips lowered. "Y-you can take my body, but you will never own my soul," she gasped out as his lips caught her nipple and sucked almost painfully on it. She felt a scream threatening to leave her lips, when teeth caught on the sensitive bud and bit into it softly. Sasori's fingers seemed to come to life again and Sakura dropped the kunai to the ground. Her hands caressed upwards, traveling from her sides, to her stomach and finally tracing over the areola of her nipples.

"Your body is all I need to take your soul, little girl," he murmured into the skin before stepping back to take a good look at the girl before him. His fingers moved again, almost unconsciously, and Sakura felt her own hands begin to tweak at her own breasts. She bit onto her bottom lip in order to stifle her moan, and glared at Sasori as one of her hands began to descend to her bottoms. "I'm going to watch you as you come undone; drink in all the noises and the faces you'll make," he smirked, eyes darkening from his arousal at the look of fear Sakura shot him. "It will be the first performance you will reward me with, for capturing you so easily," she growled angrily as her own hand cupped her sex.

"You disgust me!" she yelled before her hand left her crotch and slipped through her bottoms quickly. Sakura couldn't help the yelp that left her when Sasori stepped up to her again, and looked into her eyes. His fingers were moving quickly, much too quickly for her to even register, and soon enough her bottoms were dropped to her ankles. _I want this ground to swallow me up. _"No!" her eyes were wide as her hand slipped over her mound to feel the delicate flesh below. He glanced down at the hand, noting the sound of wetness as her hand parted her lips and slipped over her clitoris. Sakura moaned as her fingers glided over the bud repeatedly; her eyes closing from the overwhelming sensation. _He's watching me…_ Sakura opened her eyes to glare at the man controlling her body and gaped when his face was too close to hers. "When did you-"Sakura could not stop the wail that left her lips when her fingers pinched her clitoris roughly.

"When I am done with you, not even your own hands will free you from the desire I will teach you," his voice brought goose bumps to Sakura's arms as he continued to force her to pleasure herself. "You'll come to me of your own free will," she shivered at the promise in his tone as two of her fingers entered her roughly. She hissed at the heated look in his eyes, his molten gaze seeming to burn into her own as she tried to control her own body. It refused to listen to her. "Now, let's finish this. You know better than anyone that I don't like to keep others waiting," her fingers worked her faster than before and Sakura's mind was reeling at the pressure building inside her.

Her eyes were permanently shut as his assault on her became more crazed. She screamed when her wrists grazed her sensitive clit; her breath ragged and loud as the pressure continued to build. "D-damn you," she croaked out as she added another finger. She couldn't control herself any longer; a slave to the sensations the man was forcing on her.

"I'll haunt you in your dreams even after my death, Sakura," he murmured into her ear, not registering when he'd leaned over her. "You'll never be able to escape, not that you'd ever want to after tonight," he chuckled breathily and Sakura felt his hands join hers at her crotch. His hand did not move, but the warmth of it was enough to drag a whimper from her. She hated what he had done to her.

"I'll e-end myself before I ever come to you," she moaned out as his finger grazed her clit in circles; teasing her until she begged him to finish it. _I'd rather die._

"Beg for it," he murmured into her ear suddenly, and Sakura felt her hands begin to slow their pace. She felt pain inside her at the loss of movement and she bit her lip from whining at this. _Never, _her mind screamed. "Beg for it, Sakura-chan," he whispered again, but his voice sounded hoarse; almost desperate to her ears.

"N-no," she gasped as his fingers pinched her clit in warning and she felt as if she would faint from the weakness in her limbs. "Y-you may torment my flesh, but my mind will never break," she swallowed as the fingers tightened on her clitoris. It broke her mind for a moment and Sakura didn't know what she could do to stop the touches when it had already gotten so far.

"You'll break, Sakura. You're already so _close_," his fingers eased on the sensitive bundle of nerves and the fingers inside her suddenly increased in speed again. A choked sound came from Sakura as her eyes opened to see Sasori missing. _Where had he gone? _

She shut her eyes just as quickly when something wet and warm lapped at her clit. She couldn't find the strength to open her eyes as the sensation grew stronger; it moved faster against her. She couldn't stop the whine when the quick movement suddenly stopped below her. She opened her glazed eyes and felt them widen in shock as she found the red haired man leaning over her parted nether lips. His lips were wet, and his eyes seemed to catch hers in a mix of triumph and arousal as he pressed closer to place a kiss on her mound. "Wha-, "she wailed as his lips parted and trapped her clit in his wet mouth. If she could move at all, she would surely have fallen to the ground in weakness.

She knew that his strings were now serving as support; not a cage as it had moments before. _I can't believe I…_she felt shame color her cheeks as his tongue did sinful things to her. She couldn't stop the cries that left her and she felt the hatred for herself grow as the pressure built within her belly. "Please," she cried out as the sensation became too much for her when his teeth grazed the sensitive bundle.

Sasori did not relent in his attack despite having heard her cries, and grinned against her skin when another shriek escaped her. He couldn't stop himself from sucking the bundle harder and letting himself listen to the cries that left the kunoichi. "P-please," he heard her choke out as Sakura's muscles quivered below his lips; her scent driving him to coax more sounds from her. She refused to elaborate her begging, but these unfinished pleas were enough. She would never be able to avoid the shame and humiliation for begging anything of him.

Sakura screamed when the pressure inside her finally reached its crux; tears escaping her as she stifles the sobs that wanted to come out. She wanted cry from her frustration, but she refused to show anymore weakness than she had. _I can't show weakness, not when he's already_ _taken so much._ The kunoichi felt all the sensations stop when she had finally broken down. She had opened her eyes, sight blurry but lucid enough to allow her to see the smug expression on Sasori's face. "You say you're not my puppet," his fingers catching a lock of her pink hair, coiling it around his fingers in thought. "But, your body says otherwise, little Sakura," she froze, his words reminding her of what she had done. _I had begged for it._

She felt her mind collapse from just what she had done, and glared into the eyes of the man she loathed. "Now, let's get going. We have much to do, Sakura-chan."

* * *

_**Author's Note: Well, this is one of those plot bunnies that seem to assault you at random points in the day. I hope you enjoy this rather strange interaction between Sasori and Sakura. (If you catch any errors or typos, feel free to let me know!)**_


End file.
